


but it's dazzling

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has a lot of feelings about Joonmyun’s body and also about his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it's dazzling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avirjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avirjin/gifts).



> This was written in December for N’s birthday. I… can’t remember who betaed it, because I’m terrible, but as soon as I track down that information I will update this section accordingly. ;; I am extremely grateful to them!

More than a few people have laughed when Jongdae told them that he met Joonmyun at the gym. Jongdae can understand why: Joonmyun usually wears layers of conservative, unrevealing clothing, and working out hasn’t given him any bulk at all, just muscle definition. Jongdae himself had been stunned the first time that he had taken Joonmyun’s shirt off and seen how perfect his body was underneath it.

Jongdae rarely argues with any doubters. He likes that this is a side of Joonmyun that only he gets to see. (A gorgeous side, he thinks smugly as he follows Joonmyun into their huge master bathroom, shamelessly watching Joonmyun’s perfect ass the whole way.)

Going to the gym after work three times a week is one of the many routines in their relationship, as is taking a long shower together when they get home. Which might be Jongdae’s personal favorite part of workout days, he reflects yet again, watching as Joonmyun pulls off his baggy workout t-shirt, revealing his sculpted torso underneath. 

“You’re staring again,” Joonmyun teases him.

“And you never do?” Jongdae returns with a laugh, flexing one arm.

Joonmyun strokes his hands down Jongdae’s arms, then steps right into his space, keeping his eyes trained on Jongdae’s. “Do you just want to look?” he murmurs, inches away from Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae shakes his head and kisses him immediately, both of them making quick work of each other’s shorts, then backing each other into the shower. Jongdae spares a moment to turn it on, setting the knobs just right, humming with satisfaction as Joonmyun takes the opportunity to kiss his way along Jongdae’s spine.

Once they’ve taken turns washing each other’s hair, Jongdae rubs Joonmyun’s shoulders, pleased as he watches Joonmyun drop his head forward, the tension beneath Jongdae’s hands beginning to ebb away. Jongdae has long since learned to recognize the signs of a particularly stressful week at the office, and what to do to help. 

“You’re so good at that,” Joonmyun says with a quiet, satisfied sigh.

“What would you do without me?” Jongdae teases gently, pressing his lips to the side of Joonmyun’s neck.

Joonmyun laughs. “Well, I bet Minho could…” 

Jongdae whines in protest and nips at his shoulder. Joonmyun laughs again and turns, pressing him back against the tiled shower wall as he draws Jongdae’s head down for another long kiss. 

They’re still trading kisses as they soap each other off, sometimes laughing against each other’s mouths. It’s moments like this when Jongdae realizes all over again how happy he is to have Joonmyun; that they know every inch of each other; to be able to say that days like this are a constant part of his life.

Jongdae spreads his hand over Joonmyun’s abdomen and feels the familiar outline of muscle beneath his palm, hears Joonmyun’s familiar sharp intakes of breath as Jongdae lets his hand wander.

“You’re so hot,” he murmurs as he looks back up at Joonmyun.

Joonmyun laughs softly. “You just want me for my body.”

“I want you for everything,” Jongdae corrects him immediately, winding his other arm around Joonmyun’s neck and pressing closer to him again, basking in the knowledge that he can have it all, too.


End file.
